crstfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Doom
When I woke up I wasn't were I fell asleep. I had no idea where I was and I was freaking out. No one was around and when I tried to get up, but my legs gave out. When I looked at them, they were all cut up and I was missing 3 toes. I didn't feel the pain. I attempted to crawl to the door, but I was chained to the bed. I was dizzy and light headed, and I was looking for anything that I could eat or drink but nothing was around. I continued to look for anything I could get to break the chains, but all there was, was a bed ( which I'm chained to), a door, and a window. It was dark outside and I didn't have my watch on me. I thought I had my cell phone on me but the person who brought me here must have taken it. All of a sudden I heard a crashing sound outside the door and I hid under the covers I had. I wonder who brought me here because the last time I knew, I was at a party. I heard the crashing sound again, then someone talking. Their voice was ruffled and hard to hear. The more I think about it the more my mind takes over. I know this person is going to kill me. As I tried to wrap my mind around dying, I almost didn't notice that the voices where gone. I came out from the covers, and there standing in front of me was the person who brought me here. He was tall, skinny, blond hair, and had a ski mask on. He had a hatchet in his hand. When I saw him, I fell off the bed. He just looked at me then said in a very deep voice, "So you have awoken. Well then, I guess since you are a wake why don't we have some real fun". I didn't know what that meant, then he lifted up the hatchet, high in the air, and swung it down hard. Instinctively, I flinched, and he cut off another one of my toes. I let out a blood curdling scream, and then the pain went away. He then again lifted up the hatchet, and again chopped off another toe. Then he moved up to my arms. He chopped both arms off too. Slowly I was being chopped up bit by bit. I was losing so much blood that I fainted. When I woke up again, I was still in the same place, but there were police there. I don't know who called then, but they had the person in hand cuffs and an ambulance there. As I turned my head, I saw a glimpse of the person who was chopping me up slowly. He gave me the evil eye and screamed at me "Why the fuck did you have that god damn cell phone! Someone called the cops!" I looked at him shocked that he was so sad. I was then brought the hospital, where they managed to sew back on one of my arm. Category:Dismemberment